My World
by Viper003
Summary: This is just a sweet Valentine's Day One-shot between Edward and Bella AH. Edward gives Bella a Valentines present with a special meaning.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope it sounds okay. I also have no idea about the whole beta thing so I'm relying on spell/grammar check for now. Feel free to give me your opinion or critic, but please don't be too harsh! **

_You may only be one person in the world, But to one person you are the world._

_-Anonymous_

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Groaning, I rolled over to turn off my alarm clock. I glared at the blinking 6:15 before flopping back onto my pillows. Sighing, I hesitantly got out of my nice, warm bed to head to the shower. Even though it was a Saturday I had promised Edward that I would meet him at his house at 7. He had some big Valentine's Day surprise planned for me. I knew it would take at least thirty minutes for me to wake up, so in the meantime I was enjoying the warm water running down my back. After finishing with my shower, I hastily grabbed my towel in hopes of trapping some of the warmth left from the hot water. I quickly blow dried my hair before returning to my room. I searched my closet trying to find something decent to wear. Over the past year Alice had gradually snuck in more and more designer clothes. And for some odd reason my old clothes would mysteriously vanish. When I confronted her about this she merely shrugged her shoulders and gave me an innocent look. After digging through all of the skirts and dresses I finally found a pair of "destroyed" jeans. Why people would ever feel the need to buy clothes with holes in them was a mystery to me. I threw the jeans on my bed and began to look for a shirt. It was supposed to be sunny and cloudless today, a rarity for Forks. I grabbed a dark blue off-the-shoulders type of top. I figured it would be light enough for being outside, but warmer than a tank top if we were going to be in air conditioning. Casting a quick glance at my clock I began to get ready. Grabbing my keys and cell phone, I slipped on my socks and tennis shoes before locking the door and heading to my truck. Once I was on the highway I decided it was too quiet so I turned on the radio. Now I wasn't one to listen to the Jonas Brothers or any other boy band, but I remember dancing to this song with Edward at prom.

**Flashback**

"Bella." I looked up into Edward's scorching green eyes. I gulped, I was reluctantly dragged here by my oh-so-wonderful boyfriend and his sister (and of course her boyfriend).

"Yes?" I responded warily.

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out to me and gave me a pleading look not to argue. I rolled my eyes, but reached out for his hand. He carefully pulled me up and took me to the dance floor.

Sensing I was about to complain, he put one of his long, white fingers over my lips. "Bella, don't worry, it's all in the leading." Right before the music played the DJ called out, "This was a special request for a very special girl named Bella."

As always my face began to redden with every person that turned to look at me. I glanced up and Edward questioningly as he put one of his hands lightly, but securely on my hips and the other one intertwining with my fingers, resting over his heart. I stepped closer and rested my head against his strong shoulder. I had always loved to be in his arms, it was like we were made for each other, we just fit. Then the lyrics began to play.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
__I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

I teared up as the song began to fade away. I leaned up to gently plant a kiss on Edward's lips. He was always the one to be romantic, but this song fit us so perfectly. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"As I love you."

**End Flashback**

Itching to be in Edward's arms again, especially after that song, I pushed my truck to go faster. Luckily, I was now turning into the drive of the Cullen's house. As always he was standing on the porch waiting for me. As soon as my truck was parked Edward was there opening my door for me and helping me get out of my truck. Intertwining our fingers, he gently pulled me toward his house. I listened closely but I couldn't hear anyone else.

As if sensing my question he said, "Everyone else is out to celebrate Valentines Day with each other, so it's just you and me." As we got into his room, he shut the door out of habit and quickly pulled me into a sweet kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart, and I didn't mention it, but you look beautiful, as always." I flushed at his compliment, even though I should be used to them by now.

"Thank you," I said back to him, "you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a green button-down shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, one of my personal favorites. He also had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscled forearms.

He raised one of his hands and gently traced the shadow under my eye. A crease formed on his forehead, "You look tired." It had been a rough week at school and the earliest I had gone to bed all week was probably eleven.

"It's nothing a little sleep won't fix," I reached up to smooth his forehead and placed a quick kiss on his cheek for being so thoughtful. He sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him. I quickly went to join him and I laid my head on his chest as his arms encircled me. I felt so safe being there beside him. He started to run his fingers through my hair and began to hum my lullaby. Soon, I started to drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Too soon I was woken up by someone gently shaking me. Sleepily I blinked my eyes before gasping. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked frantically.

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and ruin your Valentines Day and –"

Edward cut me off, "Silly Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about! You needed some more sleep anyway, and you most certainly did not ruin OUR Valentine's Day. Besides, my real plans weren't until later tonight anyway." He gave me a quick kiss to silence any protest I was about to make. "C'mon let's go downstairs I know you must be hungry." As if one cue my stomach let out a loud growl. He chuckled before grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs. There were two bowls of spaghetti already on the table. "Sorry, it's not much but –"I quickly cut him off before he could start apologizing.

"I love spaghetti, this is fine." I reassured him.

As we finished out late lunch/dinner Edward put the dishes in the sink before telling me to follow him. He led us out to the garage where he opened the door to his Volvo. After helping me in, he quickly went over to the driver's side and started the car. After backing out he laced his fingers through mine and planted a soft kiss and the back of my hand. I immediately recognized the road we were taking; we had gone there so often. The meadow was our favorite place to go and just spend time with each other. Soon we arrived and Edward parked on the narrow shoulder of the road. He quickly went around the car to open the door for me. Once I was out he went to the back of his car and opened the trunk. After grabbing the backpack containing a couple of blankets and an extra flashlight, he handed it to me to put on. Like our own personal ritual, we had done it so many times, he turned around and I quickly hopped on his back. He handed me the flashlight to shine in front of him, though I was certain he could have gotten there without it.

After reaching the meadow he got one of the blankets out of the backpack and put it on the ground for us to lie on. Then he sat down and motioned for me to join him. He grabbed the second blanket and wrapped it around the both of us. It was a cloudless night, so all of the stars shone brightly in the darkness.

"Now I know how you are about presents, but I got you something anyways and I can't take it back so please be nice," Edward pleaded. Clearly this meant a lot to him so I promised to be on my best behavior. He softly pulled me back so that I could look straight up into the night sky. He pointed in the sky, "Look closely."

"Wow, look how bright that one is!" I was in awe of the tiny star.

"Do you like it?" I glanced at him curiously, unsure of what he could mean.

"Of course, what's not to like?"

"Good, because do you want to know the name of that star?" I looked at him expectantly waiting for his answer. "Its name is Bella, and I know the person that it is named after will always be the most brilliant light in my life." I started to tear up. Could he get any more perfect, I mean he got me a STAR!!!

I leaned down to touch my lips to his, trying to convey all of my love to him in that single kiss. "I love you so much," I whispered my voice kind of choked up from the tears.

"You are my life, love. Happy Valentine's Day."

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I love romantic stuff like this!**

**A link to the star that I would've pictured Edward showing Bella=D**

.com/category/ccdimages/sky-90-and-sxvf-m25c/page/2/


End file.
